


两次Tom被Jake骗到，一次他终于反击成功

by orphan_account



Series: 月蚀 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	两次Tom被Jake骗到，一次他终于反击成功

“我对着把这些树梢涂成银色的圣洁月亮发誓——”

“不要对着月亮发誓。”

“那我该对着什么发誓？”

“根本不需要发誓。”

Tom竖起大拇指。

“或许我不是英国人，大学没毕业，但我也看《莎士比亚》好么。”Jake说，手指顺着胸肌的形状攀爬，直摸到青年颈后。

“然后？朱丽叶说了什么？”

“呃……你上来？”

“未免太像约架了！”Tom非常无语，“说实话，你根本没读完《罗密欧与朱丽叶》对不对？”

“你怎么知道，说不定我故意装出一副什么都不懂的样子，好满足你的好胜心和征服欲啊。”

Tom愣了几秒钟，认真思考后发现这种可能性十分特别极其地高，他不情愿地嘟囔：“给我留点面子吧，能不能别在我们亲热的时候攻击alpha的劣根性。”

Jake爆发出恶作剧得逞后的大笑，搂紧Tom的脖子：“是不是我说什么你都信？”

“……骗人可不是绅士所为。”Tom继续嘟囔，抓了一把他的头发，“下次，下次我准会揍你一顿。”

"可你打不过我。"

“……”

Tom在心里的备忘录上记下“提高健身强度”、“增加性爱时长”和“把Gyllenhaal做到说不出话”三个待办事项，附注：性别为男的那个Gyllenhaal。


End file.
